Why?
by Park Young Rin
Summary: “Mengapa kau mengambilnya dariku? Mengapa kau mengambilnya disaat aku membutuhkannya?” Another IchiRuki's fict from me,, WARNING OOC, ending nggantung!


Yosh minna-san!! One-shot Karoru yang ke 3!! Sekarang ini Karoru numpang di kompie server yang ada connect internet skula Karoru.. dan untungnya aksesnya cepet!!!! Langsung dah Karoru bikin!!^^

Enjoy!!

_Why?_

_By : . Karoru. Charlotte. Cullen._

_A Bleach Fanfiction_

_One shot!_

_Main pairings : IchiRuki_

Sumarry : "Mengapa kau mengambilnya dariku?? Mengapa kau mengambilnya disaat aku membutuhkannya??"

Disclaimer : Saia ngaku.. Bleach punya Kubo Tite-sensei.. Tapi ceritanya punya Karoru dan ga ada yang bole ngerebut itu!!!!-ditendang-

Gadis itu terdiam di bawah keheningan malam dan memandang ke arah langit dari jendela kamarnya

"Kami-sama.. Sampai kapan aku harus tetap menunggu??" Gadis itu berdoa dengan suara indahnya yang terdengar sangat lirih. Tanpa terasa, air mata mulai menggenangi kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu Ichigo? Menunggunya kembali disampingku??" air matanya menetes satu persatu. Bukanlah hal yang asing baginya jadi dia tetap membiarkan air mata mengalir dari kedua mata violetnya.

"Dia akan pulang bukan, Kami-sama? Ichigo sudah berjanji padaku.." dia tahu bahwa dia menanyakan pertanyaan yang bisa dia jawab sendiri. Tetapi dia tidak ingin menghilangkan harapan bodohnya yang berharap agar suaminya itu kembali. Secercah harapan itupun memudar seiring dengan hembusan angin malam yang bertiup kencang.

"Mengapa??" bisiknya.

"Mengapa kau mengambilnya dariku?? Mengapa kau mengambilnya disaat aku membutuhkannya??" suara gadis itu berubah menjadi isakan perih.

"Naze ka Kami-sama????!!!" Gadis itu menjerit di keheningan malam dan dia menatap langit dengan kedua matanya yang penuh dengan sorot kebencian dan amarah.

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihatku bahagia???!!!" tambahnya lagi

"Apa kau tidak puas mengambil semua orang yang aku cintai???" suaranya semakin tidak karuan.

"Kau sudah mengambil Hisana-nee san dariku bahkan sebelum aku sempat bertemu dengannya!! Lalu Kaien-dono, lalu kau mengambil sahabatku Renji, lalu sekarang kau mengambil suamiku!!! Apa kau tidak puas melihatku menderita????" gadis itu berteriak ke arah langit yang diam tanpa menjawab semua teriakannya.

"Mengapa?" isaknya lirih

"Rukia!" seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Gadis bernama Rukia menoleh.

"Nii sama?" tanyanya. Byakuya masuk ke kamarnya dan melihat keadaan Rukia yang sangat berantakan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia, suaranya parau. Byakuya menggeleng lalu keluar dari kamar adiknya itu.

Lalu kemudian seseorang masuk.

"Rukia-san.. Ada apa?" tanya orang itu. Rukia menatap orang itu dengan pandangan yang memilukan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya kapan Ichigo akan pulang, Hinamori." Jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum pedih.

"Rukia-san, Kurosaki-kun sudah meninggal." Kata Hinamori sambil berjalan mendekati Rukia. Rukia menggeleng.

"Tidak, dia akan kembali. Dia sudah berjanji padaku." Sahut Rukia keras kepala.

"Kenapa Rukia-san tidak mau melihat kenyataan kalau Kurosaki-kun sudah meninggal?" tanya Hinamori dengan nada pasrah.

"Sampai kapan Rukia-san menyiksa diri sendiri?" tambah Hinamori lagi.

"Sampai kapan Rukia-san menunggu kedatangan orang tidak akan kembali lagi? Sampai kapan-"

"DIAMLAH KAU HINAMORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rukia membentaknya. Mata violetnya berkilat marah. Hinamori terkejut lalu terdiam. Dia masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian terakhir sebelum Ichigo meninggal.

_----Flashback----_

"_Berhati-hatilah, Ichigo." Kata Rukia sebelum Ichigo pergi ke gerbang dimensi penghubung Soul Society__ dan Hueco Mundo. Ichigo tersenyum jahil._

"_Tentu saja, jaga tuh!" kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk ke arah perut Rukia yang membuncit. Rukia tersenyum. Lalu Ichigo berbalik menuju gerbang itu, Rukia berlari ke arahnya dan menahan Ichigo pergi dengan menggenggam lengan Ichigo_

"_Berjanjilah kau akan kembali ke sini." Kata Rukia. Air matanya mengalir. Entah mengapa dia merasa dia tidak akan pernah bertemu Ichigo lagi. Ichigo berbalik dan memeluk Rukia lembut._

"_Aku berjanji." Bisiknya. Lalu Ichigo memberinya ciuman perpisahan. Itulah hal terakhir yang dilakukannya sebelum semuanya berakhir._

_--Rukia's P.O.V__--_

"_Apa ada kabar terbaru dari Ichigo?" tanyaku cemas. Sudah 2 tahun dia tidak pulang. Dan juga aku takut kalau Hideaki tidak mau menerimanya sebagai ayahnya. Salah satu pelayan di rumahku itu mengangguk. Aku tidak ingat namanya_

"_Belum ada, Rukia-dono." Jawab pelayan itu. Aku mengangguk pasrah._

_Lalu 3 bulan kemudian, aku diberitahu sebuah kabar yang paling ak7u benci seumur hidupku._

"_Rukia-dono. Saya baru menerima kabar. Katanya Ichigo-dono sudah tewas dalam peperangan melawan Arancarr di Hueco Mundo."_

"_Tidak mungkin..." kataku. Aku tidak percaya hal ini akan benar-benar terjadi._

_Seketika itu juga, duniaku hancur..._

_----End of Flashback----_

"Aku mohon Hinamori, tinggalkan aku sendiri." Kataku. Hinamori mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia-san. Tetapi pikirkan juga tentang Hideaki-kun. Rukia-san tidak sendirian. Masih ada aku, Byakuya-sama, dan Hideaki-kun yang menyayangi Rukia-san." Kata Hinamori pelan sebelum menutup pintu kamar Rukia. Rukia terdiam mendengar kata-kata Hinamori.

"Benar juga, aku tidak sendirian." Katanya. Lalu dia menangis lagi.. Menangisi sebuah kebodohan yang tidak berarti

-.O.W.A.R.I.-

Yosh!! Ripiu!!


End file.
